Festival escolar
by Yousei kato
Summary: El festival escolar se acerca.Y como cada año, todos los estudiantes se preparan para este singular evento. Todos, excepto Ichijou Mashiro Su preocupación por sus clases especiales lo han mantenido ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo...Tanto, que ni siquiera se percato de que pronto, ese simple "festival escolar", se volvería su peor pesadilla. ¿En que lio esta metido?


_El festival escolar se acerca. Y como cada año, todos los estudiantes se preparan para este singular evento. Todos...excepto Ichijou Mashiro... Su preocupación por sus clases especiales lo ha mantenido ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo...Tanto, que ni siquiera se percató de pronto ese simple "festival escolar", se volvería su peor pesadilla._

_¿En qué lio está metido? ¿Acaso su secreto está en juego?_

_._

.

.

Declaimer: After school Nightmare y sus personajes le pertenecen a Setona Mizuhiro…Lo único que me pertenece es la trama…..

Advertencia: After school Nightmare es un manga Shōjo (少女, chica joven)…..el fic es recomendado para las chicas…..aunque…..si a algunos chicos les agrada este género, son bienvenidos.

Mashiro -kun?... – se escuchó la voz de la enfermera.

Umm – Abrí lentamente los ojos… dándome cuenta de que el sueño había terminado.

Buen trabajo….. – Parece que alguien se ha graduado esta vez – la enfermera mostró su singular sonrisa.

Sí….. Eso creo– me senté en la orilla de la cama, mientras me tallaba los ojos. Ese último sueño había sido más difícil de lo que creía.

Hasta ahora, todos han hecho un buen trabajo. Y a estas alturas de la clase, se han graduado bastantes estudiantes. Eso me alegra. – la enfermera se sentó en la cama, mientras me observaba minuciosamente.

Últimamente han llegado más y más estudiantes…..de los cuales la mayoría ya se graduó – suspiré pesadamente.

Me alegro por ellos pero… - hice una pausa.

Debido a eso todo se está complicando. Cada uno toma una forma distinta, y algunas veces esa es desconcertante. Eso nos dificulta la situación, ya que no podemos saber con exactitud a que es lo que nos enfrentamos. - miré con atención las otras camas. La mayoría aún permanecía cubierta por una cortina. En alguna de ellas probablemente podría estar Kureha o….quizá alguno de los nuevos participantes de esta clase.

Si estabas buscando a Kureha…..debo informarte que ella ya se retiró – Ella terminó unos cuantos minutos antes que tú. Probablemente ya esté en su dormitorio - la enfermera se puso de pie, y de inmediato se paró enfrente de mí.

Ya veo….. – Creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo – me puse de pie.

Bien….entonces nos veremos el próximo jueves..- La enfermera me dio una ligera palmada en la espalda.

De acuerdo - le mostré una gran sonrisa.

Giré la perilla de la puerta, abriéndome el paso hacia esas misteriosas escaleras. Cerré la puerta con cuidado, no sabía si dentro de la enfermería podría perturbar a alguien, con el abrupto ruido de esa puerta chirriante.

Retiré lentamente mi mano de la perilla, mientras inconscientemente dirigía mi mirada hacía las escaleras.

No entendía por qué….pero aunque pasaba frecuentemente por esas escaleras, todavía seguía sintiendo un sentimiento ajeno. Como si fuera la primera vez que pasaba por estas estrechas escaleras.

Esa sensación me desconcertaba.

Aunque…quizá solo sentía eso, porque ya sabía lo que me esperaba si cruzaba estas escaleras. No estaba seguro.

Di un largo suspiró, antes de decidirme a subir.

Subí lentamente por la escalera….hasta llegar hacía la escalera principal. De inmediato volteé a ver hacia el final del pasillo. No había nadie caminando por ellos. Era el único que se encontraba a esas horas deambulando por los pasillos.

Ahhh….. creo que debo de darme prisa. Pronto va a empezar a anochecer - miré mi reloj...esta clase había tardado más de lo normal.

Tengo que apresurarme... - empecé a correr a través del pasillo. Probablemente alguien ya se había dado cuenta de mi ausencia. Se suponía que esa tarde tenía que ir al dormitorio de uno de mis compañeros para empezar a estudiar para el examen de mañana. Y yo ya estaba retrasado por casi media hora.

Empecé a desear que nadie se hubiera interesado en buscarme en mi habitación. Ya estaba lo bastante cansado como para estar dando explicaciones.

Salí del establecimiento...y entre rápido al dormitorio para chicos.

Miré a mi alrededor. Parecía que nadie estaba de humor para andar haciendo bromas a esas horas. No ahora que habían empezado los exámenes parciales. Probablemente todos se encontraban estudiando.

Y eso es lo que debería de estar haciendo.

Ahh ...a este pasó saldré mal en el examen de mañana.- Me dirigí hacía la siguiente sección del dormitorio, donde se encontraba mi habitación...Pero...como iba corriendo no me percate de una persona que pasaba cerca.

Y entonces...

Los dos chocamos.

La otra persona logró sostenerse de el marco de la puerta, pero el que se llevó la peor parte fui yo, ya que me caí de espaldas sobre el duro piso de concreto.

Ugh - abrí los ojos, mientras me levantaba lentamente del suelo.

Deberías de fijarse por donde camina, señorita - Una voz familiar, me hizo abrir los ojos bastante sorprendido.

Levante la vista, para asegurarme a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

Mire sorprendido a la persona que se encontraba enfrente de mí...

¡¿SOU?! - de todas las personas a las que no esperaba ver ...tenía que ser él.

No deberías correr por los pasillos, a menos que quieras que algo como esto vuelva a suceder - Sou me agarró del brazo con fuerza, haciendo que me levantara.

¿Q..que haces aquí a estas horas? - balbucee.

Estaba aburrido, así que decidí salir a caminar un rato - Sou no parecía estar muy interesado.

Aunque...no me esperaba encontrarte - Sou parecía escanearme con la mirada.

Ehh...yo tampoco lo esperaba - me alejé unos cuantos pasos.

Perdón...por lo que sucedió no volverá a pasar - traté de llegar a mi habitación, pero no lo logré ya que Sou me agarró de la muñeca.

Creo que el que debería disculparse soy yo. Ya que sin querer le hice daño a una chica - Sou me miró seriamente.

¡No vuelvas a decirme así! - me solté del agarré.

Eso es lo que eres. No trates de pretender algo que no eres. - terminando de decir eso Sou caminó hacía su habitación, sin decir nada más.

Miré desconcertada a Sou.

Entré a mi habitación, con miles de dudas en mi cabeza.

Y me decidí a dormir...aunque la mirada fulminante de Sou...me impidiera lograrlo...

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo me había salido mal.

Por culpa de Sou no pude estudiar...he hice el examen como pude, ya que no había estudiado nada el día anterior.

Ahh...voy a reprobar - me dije a mi mismo.

¿Que sucede, Mashiro -kun? - la voz de una de mis compañeras de clase me sacó de mis pensamientos...

Ehh...no pasa nada...Sahori-san - Mostré una sonrisa lo más natural posible.

Te veías muy pensativo... - Midori se unió a la plática.

¿En serio? - no pensé que en realidad se notara mucho. Traté de sonreír lo más natural posible.

si... - Sahori sonrió.

Emm...Mashiro - kun - Shisuna se acercó con un folleto en sus manos, se veía un poco avergonzada.

¿Que sucede? - miré confundido a mi compañera.

¿Prometes no enojarte? - Shisuna preguntó con inseguridad.

¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - esto era extraño.

Por esto - Midori extendió un folleto parecido al que traía Shisuna.

Leí el folleto . Era del festival escolar.

¿Qué tiene que ver el festival escolar con lo que me querían preguntar? - pregunté desconcertado.

Lo que pasa es...- Midori empezó a jugar con los dedo.

Que ...para este festival se va a hacer una obra grupal ...- Midori volteó hacia otro lado. Era obvio que no quería siquiera mirarme a los ojos.

Y...¿Qué sucede con eso? - mostré una mirada sería a mis compañeras. No acostumbraba estar hablándoles de esa manera a mis compañeras...pero esta vez daban razones para sospechar.

Tenían algo entre manos...

Y por alguna razón...no me agradaba para nada.

Bueno...lo que queremos decir es...Que ya se les asignó un papel a cada uno de nosotros, pero...nos faltaba solo un personaje... - Sahori habló indecisa.

¿Quieren que les ayude con ese personaje? - mire a las tres un poco aliviado...al parecer no era nada grave en lo que me habían metido.

Si...pero...no es un personaje cualquiera - Shisuna intervino.

¿A que te refieres? - mis semblante de satisfacción cambió completamente.

Sucede que...la obra a ser Romeo y Julieta...pero el personaje que nos falta es Julieta. Y como no hay suficientes chicas en el grupo...todas optaron por pedirle a un chico que interpretara el papel...y...todas votaron por que tú fueras quien interpretaras ese papel. - las dos mostraron una sonrisa nerviosa.

Palidecí al instante...Y sin poder evitarlo, no tuve más remedio que decir un gran...

¿¡QUE!?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de este fic.

Hace poco leí AFTER SCHOOL NIGHTMARE , y me gustó mucho la trama y ´sus personajes. Todos los que leyeron este manga saben perfectamente el secreto de mashiro...así´que pensé...¿Qué pasaría si a los personajes los inscribo a la obra de Romeo y Julieta?.

Esto se me ocurrió hace unas cuantas horas...asi´que...si detectan alguna falta de ortografía o algo que no les guste del fic...háganmelo saber...yo los corregiré al instante.

Bueno...hasta la próxima :)


End file.
